Rebecca the Rat
Rebecca is a Female Mobian rat that served in the UNSC Marine Corps as a sniper unit. She was characterized by her jet black fur and hair that was considered greasy. She was also a coldhearted individual as seen in her work methods and her general attitude. Rebecca currently has no roles in any story. Early Life Rebecca the Rat was born in Knothole in 3217 shortly before the Great War. As a child in Knothole, Rebecca was always tormented by the other children. She was picked on for many reasons; the worst were because she was small, and partly because she was a rat, a Mobian species that was considered 'unattractive' by most of the population. These sessions of bulleying would happen long through her life throughout her education. This was particularly intense during her high school years. To counter the anger, Rebecca took to artistic works such as sketching and poetry, which she excelled at in her classes as well as outside of school. The longer that she participated, the more her personality and pain started to pour into her work. Eventually, everything began to take on a very dark and violent perspective where she dreamed of revenge. Rebecca's parents were extremely concerned for their daughter's safety and mental wellbeing. The cause of the alarm was when they were called discovered Rebecca's poetry. The verse was laden with harsh words, brutal imagery and subject matter focused on Rebecca taking revenge on all of those who looked at her funny and shied her away. She took her revenge though killing those who had bullied her. This was a cry for help to her parents who acted upon it right away. They spoke with the school's guidance councilors to try and get to the heart of the issue, eventually settling on professional help when that avenue proved fruitless. For more than two years Rebecca saw a therapist who made every effort to resolve her tension, though even she was unsuccessful at that. It appears that the anger inside the young woman wasn't going away. No medicine, and no doctors could fix that. It was too little, too late. The War and subsequent coup of Robotnik wouldn't make anything easier for her. Now she had to live among refugees who flocked to the Old City. More people who treated her like dirt like the animals she was descended from. Rebecca viewed these people - the Mobian well-to-do who had lived on the doorstep of the King and Queen with detest. It was bad enough for her to think that people bullied her based on her appearance, but when the people doing it were the rich... it was almost too much for her to bear. Rebecca may have graduated from high school, but she never went on to higher education. She dreamed of becoming a writer and moving away to a far off land in the Mobian countryside, but that was when the Humans arrived. At the age of 18, Rebecca was one of the many people who experienced the Humans arriving at Mobius aboard their supercarrier. The ship was a work of art to Rebecca. It was almost as if her poetry had taken wings and had flown into the sky above. It was a tool of power, a tool of revenge. And she wanted to be a part of it. Naturally, her parents were opposed to it. It wasn't that they hated Humans - they didn't want their daughter around anything that could potentially lead to harm of those around her. They refused to let her go. So, Rebecca did the only thing she thought that she could do: she ran away in the middle of the night without so much as a note and applied for the UNSC two weeks later, pretending to be an orphan seeking a way to earn a living. Military Service Rebecca would find her new life more to her liking. After leaving Mobius for Earth, she was already desensitized to the horrors of war since she essentially explored it for a good part of her life. When she was ordered to shoot, she did it without question. When she was told that she had to kill, she said that she would do it. She faced racism in her training, but Rebecca allowed it to flow through her and allowed it to make her stronger. Impressed and somewhat disturbed by her willingness for blood, Rebecca's superior officers began wondering where she would be most effective. After much deliberation, Rebecca was offered to join a sniper division. To her, this was something that she never could have thought of before. To Rebecca, sniping wasn't just an occupation, but was symbolic in a way that was similar to how her poetry made it out to be. She would be far away, unable to be hit by those around her. She would be able to see her enemies, and with one tiny pull of a finger muscle, she could make enemies stop being real. Rebecca finished top of her sniper class. She was shown to have an affinity for using longer ranged weaponry. Rebecca was considered something of a 'Living Calculator' as she could generally predict the drop of bullets based on range and the type of round used alone. Her spotters usually had little to do. During a night training exercise where the snipers had to hide from search teams, Rebecca was able to keep herself from detection for a total of fifteen days even though the exercise was only supposed to last for nine days at the longest. During her exercise, Rebecca found a cave in the bottom of a valley that was partially covered by a thick tree. She stumbled upon the cave by accident and decided to use it to her advantage, packing even more cover onto the cave entrance, essentially camouflaging her position from the search teams who never found her. In the darkness of this cave, she took upon the nickname "Kobold", after the mythical creatures that lived underground. Some were invisible, and some caused terror. Just like her. Throughout the years, Rebecca performed amicably within the 102nd Sniper Platoon, the "Doe Eyes" where she holds the record of a 1800 meter kill record for her platoon when she shot and killed a Covenant Hunter. She remains in thee 102nd to this day as a top tier sniper, but still with the rage that she carried since she was a child. Rebecca has one goal that she hopes to fulfill one day: she wishes to become a Spartan. Though she knows fairly little about the augmentation procedure, she wants to become strong and unstoppable. There was something appealing about being suited up in the best armor Humanity had to offer and being sent into the thickest of fighting where all of the action takes place. She still performs her best in the hopes that she'll get there one day. Personality Rebecca the Rat could basically be called ruthless in short. She was perhaps the farthest thing that one could expect from a Mobian without being considered evil. Rebecca has had some form of hostility towards the world given her entire identity. She has expressed disdain that every little bit of her, even her very name, had to be the subject of a joke. She was essentially laughed at for being what she was, and she was not appreciative of this. Because of all of this, Rebecca tended to be a loner and was much more comfortable accomplishing tasks by herself, or at the very most an extremely small group. This is partly why she enjoyed her job as a sniper so much since the only person she really had to rely on was herself, with the exception of a spotter. That wasn't to say that she couldn't be friendly. In truth, since her joining into the UNSC, Rebecca has calmed down 'slightly' and has become what could be roughly translated as 'friendlier'. The unit mentality of the military helped out since people weren't looked at for their physical differences and rather what they could accomplish as part of the uniforn. Rebecca also had a deep desire to belong. Since Rebecca was an Unnamed Mobian, it meant that her ancestors chose not to take a name from a Human Namesake for one reason or another. It meant that every member of her family tree had gone without a last name. One of her greatest desires in life was to acquire a last name, but she is not sure what to choose and whether or not she will regret her choice. Killing is something that Rebecca has made herself comfotable with. It isn't just the act of extinguishing an evil life, but also watching. She watches her targets and gets to know them before dropping them, sometimes following days of their lives and learning their quirks from twitches to facial expressions to their daily routine. This makes her job personal. A personal combat goal for her would be to kill a very important enemy that would cause fear in the ranks, like a Prophet; someone with authority over a crowd. She has a creative mind though that doesn't involve violence. Rebecca writes poetry based on her work and the psychological aspect of learning about a person, even though they are totally alien to you, and pulling the trigger knowing full well what you are about to do. One such poem is entitled "Brother" which depicts the killing of a Covenant Hunter. Rebecca wonders if the event caused emotional pain to the bond brother. She also sketches. The content of these are mostly limited to life among the UNSC where she sketches from afar. Rebecca has also been known to do landscape art, which shows that she has some sort of connection to the land itself, which serves as her most attractive personality. Trivia A Kobold is a Germanic mythological creature that is known for hiding in houses and caves taking on many shapes and forms. It is also a predator from the caves of the mountain. Rebecca is the most negatively tuned Mobian that is not considered evil. Category:Mobian Category:UNSC Category:Military Category:Character